


Ride It (My Pony)

by ratsauce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, D/s, Dom!Zayn, Heavy D/s elements, Jealousy, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Sub!Louis, Subspace, pain!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsauce/pseuds/ratsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis got drunk and reckless when the were on break and Zayn comes home to sees his sub with fresh hickeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride It (My Pony)

**Author's Note:**

> Um well. The inspiration for this was...disturbing... Um title taken from _Pony_ by Ginuwine, even though I was listening to the Ed Sheeran cover while I was writing it. Enjoy, loves!

Louis is kneeling in the centre of his and Zayn's shared bedroom, fully naked. His eyes aren't closed, but with the lack of light in the room and the fact that he's looking down, they might as well be. The door opens, then closes, before the room is plunged back into silence.

He stops breathing for a second and listens to his surroundings. He knows he's not alone, that Zayn is most likely right in front of him, but he can't hear him moving, or even breathing. Louis is instantly reminded of a leopard, the way they match their breathing patterns with that of their prey's, providing the false comfort that they're alone.

Louis shudders out the breath he had been holding and jumps as he feels warm, moist air on his neck in return. Fingers start tracing absent patterns on his lower back, making his breathing pick up. He whimpers when the fingers clasp around his hip, fingernails digging into the jutted bone. The hand pulls away, and as Louis calms his breathing, the room goes silent once more.

He can now feel Zayn's body heat behind him-- _around_ him-- enveloping him and giving him that false comfort again. Zayn's hand brushes up his left arm, then his shoulder, then reaches around to grab his chin and force his head back onto his shoulder. He nuzzles his cheek, his eyelashes fluttering against his temple.

"What was the order I gave you before I left?" Zayn asks, his breath fanning across his face which each word. Louis gulps as he feels Zayn's thumb and middle finger digging into the skin under his ear. Louis doesn't answer as his breathing picks up again. "I asked you a question, slut." Zayn growls, loosening his grip on his jaw before quickly moving his hand down until it was firmly wrapped around his neck.

Louis gasps and shudders as Zayn squeezes. "Y-You told me to be good and that I wasn't to come until you came back." he wheezes out slowly, feeling himself slipping.

"Good. I'm glad you remember." Zayn looks down at him, expression unreadable. "It's very troubling that you remember the rule, but didn't adhere to it, did you?"

Louis doesn't dare look up at him, but shakes his head. "No, sir, I didn't."

"But why is that, Louis? I only left you for a day, and I come back to see you marked by someone else." He cringes at the harshness in Zayn's voice, the hand on his neck tightening for each word until his air supply is almost completely cut off. "I knew you liked marks, but I thought I was enough. That I did it for you. Clearly I was wrong."

And then everything is gone. Zayn isn't touching him, or speaking to him. He isn't even near him anymore. Louis can't hear him, or feel him, and he's back where he started.

And even in the depths of his confusion he still finds that he loves how Zayn moves. He always has an air of certainty around him that becomes palpable after awhile. He moves like he speaks, light and airy, but powerful and confident all at once.

He opens his mouth to whine in frustration but freezes when he hears the familiar rattle of Zayn picking up their toy box. "Here's what's gonna happen. You've been bad, and you know it. I'm gonna spank you first, as per usual. I think twenty-one should suffice," He walks around him twice, his steps inaudible.

A hand closes around his throat again, the thumb placed directly over his throbbing jugular. Zayn strokes the skin of his neck gently before moving his hand up into his hair, pulling the feathery locks roughly. Louis' cock twitches involuntarily and he lets out a small whine when Zayn pulls back, only to moan quietly as he feels him running his hand up and down his bare spine.

"When we're done, I will place a bottle of lube ahead of you which you'll be using to open yourself up, in the same position you are in now. Once you're stretched, I'm going to fuck you with a vibrator. You will not be able to come and I'm not putting a ring on you. Since you exhibited no self-control while I was gone, you will have to prove to me that you're still my good boy." All of that sounds heavenly. Even in Louis' muddled, sex-dazed mind. So he doesn't even complain and tell Zayn that he didn't do anything, that it was Josh that came onto him (literally).

Zayn grabs a handful of Louis' arse and digs his blunt nails into the flesh, making Louis keen loudly and arch his back into the pressure. "Shh, baby, shh. Don't let me have to gag you." Zayn says gently albeit firmly, the commanding tone making Louis quiet instantly.

"I'll allow you to cum after you get the vibrator, then you're gonna ride me until you come, again. After that, I will the fuck you into the mattress, and you're gonna come for me again. No breaks. Then you're going to let me cum on your face, then the scene will be over."

Louis doesn't answer, doesn't think he can at this point. Zayn's running his fingers through his hair and pulling the shorter pieces at the base of his skull. "What's your colour, Louis?" His fingers run across his shoulder, pressing the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. The bruise there throbs and he whimpers quietly, biting his lip, "Green. I-It's green."

He's not quite under, but whatever it is that's keeping him conscious is fraying at the edges. His shoulders start to slump so Zayn taps each one twice, ordering him wordlessly to straighten up. He sits up straight, making Zayn hum. He walks around to stand in front of him. "You can red out anytime you want: remember that. If you need to red out but you can't speak, what do you do?" He asks, watching as a bead of sweat rolls down Louis' neck and collects in the hollow of his collarbone. Louis reaches up to Zayn's hip and taps it three times. "Good boy, Lou-Lou. Good." Zayn praises, returning to his post behind him.

"Hands and knees." Zayn commands, voice calm; smooth like black velvet. Louis is almost gone--almost, so close he can taste the wisps of warm, cotton-candy fluff that is subspace--but nods nonetheless, falling rather ungracefully to rest on his palms. His wrists are probably gonna hurt like bitches tomorrow but he couldn't care less, tensing up in preparation of the first blow.

"You're gonna count them." Zayn says, leaving no space for protest as his hand comes down across his backside. "One," Louis grunts, barely able to catch his breath before Zayn's at it again. He whimpers out the second number, his head hanging between his shoulders.

"Louder, Lou." Zayn commands, bringing his hand down on his left cheek. He all but shouts this time, willing and incredibly eager to please.

Zayn continues to spank him, bringing him further down but never there yet. He whines, tenses, squirms, the fabric of the carpet biting at the skin of his knees. Zayn lands the ninth one hard where his thigh meets his arse--conveniently where one of his older bruises are--and that's all it takes for Louis to slip. The scattered clouds throughout his mind take form, effectively blocking out everything other than Zayn. He absently remembers that he should be counting, and sighs out nine so quietly that Zayn almost doesn't hear him.

Louis is definitely sweating, his skin damp and tingling. Zayn spanks him right above his arse crack were he's sweating most and it fucking _stings_ , so he jerks forward with a choked off moan and grabs the carpet tightly. "Just the number, babe." Zayn says gently, striking Louis harshly on his right cheek despite his soothing tone.

Zayn hums "good boy" under his breath as Louis gasps out twelve but hits him even harder--was that even possible? Clearly--and Louis jolts forward again, biting his lip so hard that he can taste his own blood on his tongue.

He clenches his jaw tight in an effort to muffle his moans but it only prompts these little guttural noises to come from low in his throat. His bum is stinging, most likely a nice shade of red and radiating heat. Tears are pooling in his eyes by the eighteenth hit and he almost-- _almost_ \--forgets to count again, but he does.

He actually screams when the last one is brought down right near his entrance, the tips of Zayn's fingers landing on the puckered muscle. The torturous mix of pleasure and pain has him right on the edge of coming. He wants to twist his body so he can look at Zayn and ask him _what the fuck_ \--he never would, of course; that's disrespectful--but Zayn has a hand on his lower back and is pressing him down to keep him immobilised. He keens from the pressure, falling to his forearms and resting his face on them.

Louis whines as Zayn smoothes a hand over his smarting bum and grabs it, kneading the sore flesh. "Get back up on your knees." Zayn says harshly, waiting for Louis sit up before dropping a bottle of lube next to his head. Louis makes no move to reach for it, obviously pleasing Zayn who hums quietly while petting his head. Louis doesn't even want to think about how Zayn is positioned to be able to touch his hair. Probably squatting over his back.

"Go ahead, Louis." Zayn's voice trickles into his ears syrupy slow, his own response even slower. He reaches forward and wraps his fingers around the bottle only to have Zayn sink he nails deeply into skin on his neck.

"What do good boys say?" Zayn asks, his tone almost mocking. Because they both know that Louis isn't a good boy, or they wouldn't even be in this situation. Louis bites his lip, blushing for the first time that night. He doesn't even have to think about what Zayn meant, kicking himself internally for forgetting his manners.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you, thank you so much." Zayn nods and removes his hand from his neck. Louis reaches forward again, his hand shaking only slightly as he grips it in his sweaty palm. He brings the bottle close to his face and uses his thumb nail to flick open the cover. He pours out way more than he needs, some falling onto the carpet below him.

"Warm it up." Zayn says quietly, stopping Louis as he was about to move his hand back. He huffs, because really, what's the fucking point? He does it anyway before bringing his fingers to his entrance. "Slowly." Zayn orders from behind him, and Louis wants to yell out in frustration because all he wants is something to be inside him. Anything. And his fingers are right there, but Zayn said to go slow, so he will, even if it makes him want to tear his own hair out.

He whines as he eases the tip of his index finger inside, fighting the urge to jolt forward, away from the intrusion. He bites back a moan and pushes the rest of his finger in on one go. His eyes roll back a bit when the tip of his finger brushes his prostate. He pulls his finger out slowly, thrusting it back in just as slowly. He builds up a steady speed, letting out little huffs each time he brushes his sensitive walls. "Another." Zayn speaks, voice loud in the near silent room. Louis mumbles a quiet thank you, sir and pushes his middle finger into himself, hissing at the initial stretch.

He moves the fingers quickly inside himself, searching for his prostate but failing miserably. Only Zayn can find it. Zayn is really nice, an expert when it came to his body. His adept, skilled fingers that could make him come so easily.

Louis starts to lose himself in the feeling of his body pulsing around his fingers. He loves it, actually. Knowing how warm and real he is, having an idea of how he feels around Zayn's cock. The thought itself makes Louis' push back against his fingers as he curls them.

"Louis, babe, come back to me." Zayn is ahead of him, kneeling so they're on the same level. Louis looks up at Zayn, drinking in the sight of him. Big, brown eyes, sculpted jawline, lips pink and full and kissable. Louis' fingers are still moving inside himself, and he moans.

"Go ahead. Add another one." Zayn commands, watching him carefully. Louis slips another finger into his tight heat and moans as he feels the vein inside of himself stutter under the pressure. The pain of the stretch is now faded to a dull ache that has Louis keening.

"Look at you, Lou. All slutty and gorgeous and flushed, moaning like a pornstar from your own fingers," Zayn sounds amazed, and Louis' fingers move that much faster at the praise. "Imagine when I start fucking you, yeah? You'll still be tight, even after you've fingered yourself. God, such a slut for it." Zayn says, watching Louis like a hawk.

Louis is watching him just as intently, eyes fixed on the bulge in the front of Zayn's sweats. "One more, Lou." Zayn says gently, and Louis looks up at his face again. He wants to say that he can't, that they've only ever gone up to three, even though he knows that Zayn knows that, but all that comes out is shuddery whimper. Zayn grabs his jaw tightly and forces him to look up at him. "You can, and you will." Zayn says softly, giving Louis a look that he hasn't seen in a while. A determined, hard one.

And, God, Zayn looks amazing like this: tensed jaw and hard eyes, radiating dominance and control. Louis nods slightly, moaning as Zayn tightens the grip he had on his jaw before letting go.

Louis pulls his fingers out his arse, wincing at the empty feeling it left him with, before slicking up his pinky and knuckles. He brings his hand back behind himself, starting out where he left off straight away. He bites his lip and furrows his eyebrows as he starts to wedge his pinky in. At first, the difference is hardly noticeable, but the nearer he gets to his knuckles, the more he feels it. With one final push, all four fingers are tucked into his arse with only his thumb out. "Shit, shit, _shit_ , _Zayn_ ," Louis screams, unable to move. He's stretched so _wide_ around his small hand and it _hurts_ , but it's a good hurt, and Louis needs it. He pushes back against the fingers and arches his back, trying to get them deeper and- _oh_. There it is.

" _Holy shit_." Louis whispers, his arm about to give out underneath him. His fingers barely brush his prostate one more time before he pulls back and loses the angle again, making him whine loudly. Zayn is still watching him, his own cock hard and painful-looking, straining against the cotton of his sweats.

"What's your colour, Lou?" Zayn asks, narrowing his eyes when Louis starts leaning forward. Louis starts nuzzling Zayn's erection while pumping his fingers in and out of himself. "Shit- Lou, stop." Zayn's hips buck forward into Louis' cheek, despite his words. Louis keeps going, opening his mouth to lick lazily across the cotton covering Zayn's dick head.

Zayn runs his hand through Louis' hair, going under his jaw to grab his neck and yank him up from his now-wet crotch as gently as possible. "Louis. Give me a colour." He says slowly, taking in Louis' lost expression.

"Green?" Louis says slowly, looking at Zayn with dazed eyes.

"Are you asking me?" Zayn raises an eyebrow, but keeps his expression soft.

"Green, definitely green," Louis frowns, pouting.

And even though Zayn tends to avoid kissing Louis during scenes lest he get distracted, he leans forward and captures Louis' lips in a soft kiss. He pulls back and stands, pulling Louis up until he's kneeling. Louis immediately starts riding his fingers, soft moans slipping past his lips now that gravity was bringing him down right onto his prostate.

Zayn chuckles darkly. "Such a whore, baby. Riding your fingers like they're the best thing ever, when we both know that's not true." He grins as Louis just moans breathlessly. Zayn looks down at where Louis' dick is bobbing against his abs, horribly neglected and smearing precum below his belly button.

Louis feels like he's _dying_. His fingers are too short and even with gravity on his side he still can't hit his prostate and he's so close, and, fuck, he doesn't want to stop. His fingers are spreading him so, so wide, and it hurts so, so good, and _fuckyesfuckyesmoreyes_ is on a constant loop in his head because, shit, he can't wait for Zayn's cock to split him open.

"Wanna cum, baby? Wanna make a mess all over yourself? Maybe get some on the carpet, hm?" Zayn asks, biting his lip seductively. Louis nods frantically, pouting at him. All Louis has wanted to do since he saw Zayn this morning was to cum all over the place, but he still hasn't been allowed to. Zayn frowns. "Too bad."

Zayn walks around and grips the back of his neck, his fingers pressing delightfully into the sides. Zayn pulls him up to his feet, his grip tightening as Louis' knees buckled underneath him. He leads him over to the frame and pushes him forward roughly, his upper body falling onto the flat surface in the middle of it. Zayn walks around him and yanks his hands forward, pulling them through the leather cuffs attached to two corners of the frame and tightening them.

"Too tight?" Zayn asks quietly, ready to loosen them if Louis said so. "N-No. Perfect." Louis pants, the feel of the worn leather on his sensitive wrists making his head spin. Zayn hums and picks up the plug and a bottle of lube from beside Louis' head--when the fuck did those get there--before taking his original position behind him.

Louis' mind is absolutely blank, his only thought being _where did Zayn go_ but his own question is answered when he feels something nudge his entrance. He instinctively pushes back and an inch of the cold plastic of it slips into him. "Stop being a slut, and take what I fucking give you!" Zayn leans over him and wraps his fingers around his neck, squeezing harshly. He easily cuts off his air supply and Louis wheezes out a whimper and slumps against the metal surface of the frame. "You gonna be good now?" Zayn asks, but his voice sounds far away. Louis' never gone so far under that he feels like he's about to pass out. Or it might be the lack of air in his system. Most likely the latter.

"Yes," Louis gaps out, grabbing at the edge of the shelf. "Yes, who." Zayn hisses, using his thigh to push the vibrator further into Louis stretched hole. "Yes, sir." Louis rasps out, hole fluttering around the toy inside him. "Good boy." Zayn lets go of his neck, pushing the toy fully in and turning it on at the same time. Louis screeches because the toy is sidled up _right next_ to his prostate. The contact has him right on the edge of losing it but never quite there, but then Zayn starts moving it inside him, and it's _amazing_. He hips cant forward against the cool metal and his heavy, swollen cock is trapped between his body and the shelf and it was so much all at once-

"Don't you fucking dare cum, Louis." Zayn says, voice cold like ice. Louis shudders and uses every ounce of willpower he has in his body to hold back, whimpering weakly as Zayn hits his prostate dead on with the toy. His back arches and he spreads his legs open, wanting more even though he knew he wouldn't be able to take it. Because the vibrations inside of him were just beautiful, hitting everywhere at once. Zayn could fuck him better, though. Except his dick doesn't vibrate.

The toy shuts off, and Louis slumps against the surface underneath him in relief. He pants loudly and tugs on his arms to see if they're still there. They are, and he sighs in relief, closing his eyes. "Louis." Zayn's voice comes right next to his ear, and he whines in response. "Lou, baby. Answer me when I talk to you, yeah?" Zayn says, his chest touching Louis' back. The toy is still nestled inside of him, making him feel full.

Louis gulps resting his head on the metal below him. "Yeah," Louis sighs, not really agreeing to anything. He just feels so full and happy and warm and floaty. And _good_. Everything feels good here. "Lou, I want you to cum for me, okay? But I'm not touching you." Zayn says, licking around the shell of Louis' ear. He shudders, arching underneath Zayn's body.

"Can you do that, babe? What's your colour?" He asks, rocking his hips slightly into the cleft of Louis' ass. "Yes, yeah. It's- Green, yeah, it's green." Coherent thoughts are now a rarity with how far Louis has gone under.

"Okay, Lou. Alright." Zayn breathes, pace of his hips quickening. "You're so good. Taking your punishment like a champ, being good for me. I'm so proud, baby. But what would make me more proud is if you came for me."

Come on, Lou. You've wanted to from this morning, I know you can. Just let go. Make a mess for me, little love." Zayn whispers right into his ear, and it's all it takes for Louis to blow his load all over the shelf below him, a stream of _shitfuckZaynohmyGod_ flowing from his lips. The after-shocks of the orgasm leave him shuddering and whimpering below Zayn's body as he listens to his praise.

He blacks out a little, he must have, because next thing he knows, he's being held above Zayn's hard cock and being lowered onto it. "Oh, _shit_." Louis whines, Zayn's cock spreading him wide. He's all sensitive and Zayn thrusts the last couple of inches into him until his arse is flush to his hips. Louis cries out and grabs for Zayn's shoulders, finding them and holding onto them for dear life. Louis lifts up before sinking down again slowly, Zayn thrusting up to meet him. They build a slow, steady pace that has Louis mewling everytime Zayn's head got caught on his rim.

Zayn bends his knees and digs his heels into the mattress, changing his angle. "Yeah, there- Right _there_ , again, please." Louis screams, sounding like a true pornstar. Zayn's little pornstar. Zayn quickens his pace, pistoning his hips upwards into the tight heat. Louis got _four_ fingers, and still felt as tight as the first time. Zayn is grunting quietly, watching Louis shake above him. His cock is hard and red again, clear precum beading up at the top.

Louis feels Zayn's hands fly to his hips as he goes faster, causing Louis' mouth to fall open and little whines to leave his throat. "Sh- Zayn, _shit_. I'm gonna cum. I-I can't-" Louis babbles, scratching over the tattoos on Zayn's shoulders as he fucks up into him. "Oh my _God_." Louis cries when Zayn lightly brushes his member. Zayn smirks, taking him fully into his hand.

Zayn's fingers barely wrap around the hard flesh before it's twitching in his hand, pulsing hot jets of cum onto both their chests and stomachs. Zayn stops moving as Louis clenches tight around him, riding out his second orgasm.

Zayn flips them over quickly, pulling out so he could turn Louis over onto his stomach and pull him up to rest him on his knees. Louis looks over his shoulder at him confusedly before Zayn slides back into his ruined hole.

"Nononono, Zayn, stop it, it _hurts_ ," Louis hisses, trying to pull away, but Zayn's grip on his hips tighten painfully so he can't move. It's too much, he _just_ came and he just wants a little nap before he has to go at it again.

He melts against the sheets when Zayn jabs his prostate, the contact even more head-on in this position. Louis' cock is flaccid between his legs, swinging back and forth with each of Zayn's powerful thrusts. Zayn reaches around his body, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his hardened nipple. Louis gasps, shuddering and hiding his face in the pillow.

Zayn starts thrusting with renewed vigour, trailing his hand down his torso until he finds where Louis member is fattening up against the base of his abs. He's pleasantly surprised, thinking that he'd have to touch him to get him hard again. Despite this, he knows Louis definitely can't come without a little help.

He wraps his nimble fingers around Louis' sensitive dick, getting nothing out of the older man but a sigh as he strokes him in time with his thrusts. He moves his hand a little quicker and Louis sighs again, pushing back against Zayn's hips.

The only warning Zayn gets from Louis that he's about to come is a choked off groan and him clenching tightly around him before he's coming almost dry, tears spilling from his eyes and into the pillow. And even though Zayn knows he should stop now, he still needs to get off. So he pulls out and climbs off of him--and Louis doesn't try to stop him from moving, so you know how gone he is--before standing over him, working his fist over his cock quickly so he can end the scene.

He comes with a low groan, his seed splashing big and wet over Louis' face. On his cheekbones, his eyelashes, hairline, lips, chin, jawline, and some on his neck. Louis lazily licks at the cum on his lips, moaning softly. Zayn reaches over for the wet flannel on top of the frame and brings it over to clean Louis up, being extra careful with his softened member and his leaking entrance.

"Baby, you know you can't fall asleep. Come on, up up up." Zayn says gently. "We can't sleep in here, so we'll go to your room, yeah? But you've got to get up," he sings the last part, making Louis smile softly.

Zayn leans down and scoops him up into his arms, kissing his nose. "You were so good, baby. So, so good for me. Always good. Took everything I gave you like a true champ, little love." Zayn says as they leave the musky room, kissing Louis all over his face until he's giggling. "Are you back yet, love? How're you feeling?" Zayn hums, struggling slightly to get the door of Louis' original room to open. Louis nips lightly at Zayn's collarbone, humming.

"Sing for me." He mumbles soon after, making Zayn smile. He sits on the edge of the bed and scoots upwards until he's leaning against the headboard. He pulls Louis up with him and sets him in his lap like a baby, thinking of a song that Louis likes, and ends up with _Pony_ by Ed Sheeran. Louis smiles at the choice and hums along with him.

" _You're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony_." They harmonise perfectly, their voices quiet in the dark room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah the frame reference was kinda something I made up? Like imagine an entertainment centre. Like, a cabinet thing with only two shelves? Imagine that in metal. Don't worry if you don't get it, point is that it has four posts, two shelves, and he's tied to two of the posts. Um if you wanna be my beta or vice versa, comment or send me an ask on my [main tumblr](http://dissocihate.tumblr.com/) or one of my [other blogs](http://dissocihate.tumblr.com/others).  
> . If you want me to write something for you, comment. (No het.) And last but definitely not least, please leave kudos!


End file.
